


Silk

by infinitegalaxies



Series: Infinite Galaxies Drabbles and MicroFics [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo in a kimono, Ben is a good husband, Body Positivity, Devoted Reylo, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Kimono, Married Reylo, Microfic, Nudity, Reylo fluff, Self-Love, Sensuality, gender non-conforming, male nudity, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Ben is all out of towels but finds a sensual solution that has him feeling himself.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Infinite Galaxies Drabbles and MicroFics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103156
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81
Collections: 9 Squares Reylo Challenge, ReylOlds





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 9Squares Reylo Challenge. Prompt was "Feminine."
> 
> Inspired by the [kimono scene](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/425379127304371682/) in the Broadway play "Burn This." If you know, you know ;)
> 
> Un-beta'ed but I had to get this one out of my system ASAP.

Ben turned the shower knob to stop the flow of water and ran his hands over his face. He reached blindly past the curtain to grab his towel off the hook, realizing with a groan that he had forgotten to replace it. 

He reached for his wife’s hook and came up empty as well, and remembered that all the towels were currently in the wash. Running buck naked across the house to grab a fresh one was out of the question. 

He pulled back the curtain, and searched the small bathroom for options. Even the hand towel was gone. All that remained on the back of the door was Rey’s purple silk kimono. 

He found a washcloth in a drawer to dab his arms and chest as best he could so he could stop dripping rivulets onto the now soaked bath mat. 

Shivering in the rapidly cooling air, he reached for the robe and held it out for size. It had wide kimono sleeves, which looked like they might actually fit his large biceps.

He shrugged and slid his right arm through the slippery fabric and shucked it over his shoulder to fit his left arm through the other side. As the fabric cascaded over his sensitive, freshly washed skin, it raised goosebumps across his back. It felt _nice_.

He folded the robe across his torso, reaching to tie the soft belt across his muscular abdomen, and was impressed that it managed to close. It left him some serious pectoral cleavage, but it closed nonetheless. He smirked as he saw the robe only barely covered the bottom of his ass and put his muscular, trunk-like legs on full display.

He left the bathroom to go get dressed, only to come face to face with his reflection in the full-length mirror on the opposite bedroom wall. He stopped and took himself in, in the feminine robe with white irises on a deep purple background. His chest glistened in the soft lamplight of the room, and the bottom of the robe parted slightly to reveal his large cock.

He ran his fingers over the fabric, relishing the silkiness of it. He turned in a circle to take himself in, pleased with what he saw reflected back to him. He had never felt so sensual.

_Why do men not allow themselves to have nice things like this?_

He’d have to ponder that thought another time. Rey would be home from her jog soon, and she would want to hop right into the shower. He padded to the laundry room to throw the towels in the dryer so they would be ready for her by the time she finished bathing.

After all, he was wearing the only available robe and he wanted to keep it on—for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
